Centauri
by Macchia
Summary: " Manusia itu dikutuk. Manusia dikutuk untuk selalu memiliki pilihan. Misalnya pilihan apakah kau ingin terus berjuang demi sesuatu atau berhenti berjuang untuk sesuatu " Jadi, haruskah aku berhenti berjuang untukmu? [BTS-Sope]
1. Chapter 1

" Manusia itu dikutuk. Manusia dikutuk untuk selalu memiliki pilihan. Misalnya pilihan apakah kau ingin terus berjuang demi sesuatu atau berhenti berjuang untuk sesuatu "

 _Jadi, haruskah aku berhenti berjuang untukmu?_

.

.

.  
CENTAURI

.

.

Min Yoongi x Jung Hoseok

.

©Macchia

Min Yoongi, hanyalah seorang yang terjebak untuk terus mengorbit pada mataharinya, Jung Hoseok. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk lepas darinya, maka Hoseok akan menahannya lebih kuat lagi untuk tetap berada diorbitnya.

Bukan masalah bagi Yoongi untuk terus berada disekitar Hoseok, ia menyukainya-

 _Ia menikmatinya_.

Akan tetapi Yoongi menginginkan lebih, ia tak ingin hanya berada disekitar Hoseok,

 _Ia ingin memiliki seutuhnya._

Ia membutuhkan Hoseok, karna tanpanya Yoongi hanyalah sebuah planet kecil yang bergerak tak tentu arah karena telah kehilangan pusat kehidupannya. Yoongi bisa apa? Ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona seorang Jung Hoseok.

" Hyung. " yoongi hanya mengangkat wajahnya sebentar dan menatap pemuda yang kini tengah duduk membelakanginya.  
" Kau tau, manusia itu dikutuk. "  
" Dikutuk? "  
" Yeah. Manusia itu dikutuk untuk selalu memiliki pilihan, misalnya pilihan apakah kau ingin terus berjuang demi sesuatu atau lebih memilih untuk berhenti dan mengejar mimpi yang lain. "  
Yoongi terdiam. Keheningan yang ia ciptakan membuat Namjoon berbalik dan melihatnya, mendapati Yoongi dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.  
" Joon, jika kau tau mungkin- mungkin kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan sesuatu, tapi kau benar-benar menginginkannya, kau membutuhkannya, apa kau akan terus berjuang? Atau kau akan berhenti mengejarnya? "  
" Hyung? Kenapa tiba tiba- "  
" Lupakan, sebaiknya kau tidur Namjoon ah, selamat malam " ucap yoongi sambil bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Malam itu, Yoongi tidur dengan satu pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia jawab.  
Apakah sudah saatnya ia berhenti berjuang untuk Hoseok?

* * *

Pukul sembilan pagi dan Yoongi masih bersembunyi dibawah selimutnya, menjelajahi dunia mimpi. Terlalu lelah untuk bangun dan kembali menghadapi dunia nyata.  
" Yoongi hyung! Astaga, bangunlah. " suara itu membangunkan Yoongi.  
" Tch. Hoseok ah, bisakah kau diam? Aku benci jika kau mengganggu tidurku. " bohong, Yoongi menyukainya. Menyukai ketika hal yang pertama ia lihat setelah terbangun adalah Hoseok, menyukai hal yang pertama ia dengar setelah terbangun adalah suara Hoseok.  
" aku tau kau menyukaiku hyung. Cepatlah keluar dan sarapan bersama yang lain " Canda Hoseok sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian dikamarnya

 _Menyukaimu? Aku mencintaimu. Aku benar benar jatuh cinta padamu._

Setelah melakukan rutinitas paginya, Yoongi berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati Hoseok sedang tertawa bersama Taehyung. Dan Yoongi melihatnya- melihat dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana Hoseok menatap Taehyung. Yoongi tahu betul bagaimana tatapan seseorang ketika mereka melihat sesuatu yang mereka cintai, persis seperti tatapan yang diberikan Hoseok kepada Taehyung.

Yoongi tahu, Yoongi tahu betul tatapan memuja itu hanya Hoseok berikan kepada Taehyung.  
Yoongi sadar akan hal itu, ia sadar akan perasaan Hoseok kepada Taehyung, Hell- mereka semua sudah hidup bersama lebih dari lima tahun. Ia sadar jika mungkin ia memang tak mempunyai kesempatan, terlebih lagi jika lawannya adalag seseorang yang sesempurna Kim Taehyung. Jika manusia memang dikutuk dengan pilihan maka inilah buktinya, dan Yoongi tahu betul pilihan terbaik untuknya adalah berhenti berjuang.

 _Tapi tidak apa-apa kan berjuang sedikit lagi? Mungkin- mungkin kali ini dia akan sadar tentang perasaanku_?

* * *

" Yoongi apa pendapatmu soal Tae dan Hobi? "  
Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya, tak mengerti dengan maksud dari pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Jin padanya. " maksudku, bagaimana menurutmu jika mereka ya, em- jadian? "  
" A-apa? Datang dari mana pertanyaan ini? "  
" serius Min Yoongi? Aku tau kau sering bertingkah tak peduli akan keadaan disekitarmu, tapi aku tak menyangka kau benar benar tak peduli. Kau sendiri bisa melihat dengan jelas cara mereka menatap satu sama lain atau cara mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka saling jatuh cinta Yoongi. "  
Skak. Jin tak mengetahuinya, tapi satu kalimat yang diucapkan Jin sukses membuatnya ingin menangis sejadi jadinya. But Hell, ia tak bisa seperti itu. harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menangis didepan temannya seperti remaja puber yang sedang patah hati. Yah walaupun saat ini ia memang sedang patah hati " O-oh. Yah kalau mereka senang aku senang. " ujar Yoongi dengan suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin meski jauh didalam hatinya ia panik.

" Benarkah? Baguslah. Hobi bilang padaku ia akan menyatakan perasaannya malam ini. " Mata Yoongi membulat. Tidak, ia yakin ia masih bisa memperjuangkan perasaannya pada Hoseok, ia yakin jika ia berjuang sedikit lagi Hoseok bisa mengetahui dan mungkin- menerima perasaannya.

" Ah hyung aku masih memiliki beberapa pekerjaan di studio " Yoongi berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan Jin yang kebingungan. Yoongi berlari, ia berlari tanpa arah membiarkan kakinya menuntun kemanapun kakinya akan membawanya. Ketika ia berhenti berlari, Yoongi menyadari jika kakinya benar benar membawanya ke studio miliknya. Well setidaknya Yoongi tidak berbohong pada Jin kan? Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi menangis dan menyesali keputusannya dimasa lalu untuk terus berjuang demi Hoseok.

Malam itu, Hoseok benar benar menyatakan perasaannya pada Taehyung, Yoongi tak perlu hadir untuk melihatnya karna dengan bangganya Hoseok mengirimkan fotonya dengan Tae ke group mereka. Semua member mengungkapkan rasa bahagia mereka melalui ucapan selamat dan harapan-harapan baik untuk pasangan baru itu.

 **Min Yoongi 20.34pm**

Hobi Tae selamat:)

 **Jung Hoseok 20.34pm**

Hyung! Terima kasih!

 **Kim Tae 20.35**

Hobi hyung

Aku mencintaimu

 **Jung Hoseik 20.35**

Aku juga mencintaimu tae!

 **Park Jimin 20.35**

Apa perlu kalian pamer kemeseraan disini?

Min Yoongi hancur.

* * *

First time writing a fanfict. So Im sorry if this is just a piece of shit akdsadj

Mohon masukannya ya; )


	2. Chapter2

_" Karena ketika mataharinya hilang, Ia akan kehilangan arah dan bergerak tak tentu arah. Kehidupannya pun akan perlahan mati karena sumber energinya sudah hilang. Persis seperti aku kan ? " - Yoongi_

.

.

.

CENTAURI

Ch 2

.

.

Min Yoongi x Jung Hoseok

.

©Macchia

" Hyung.. Hyung? Yoongi hyung? kau sudah bangun kan? " Jimin masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yoongi, menanti sang pemilik kamar untuk menjawab panggilannya. Namun apa daya, hanya keheningan yang membalas panggilan Jimin. 'Cih, si siput ini.'Rutuk Jimin dalam benaknya.

" Yah, Min Yoongi! kalau kau ada di dalam tak bisakah kau menjawabku?! " Ucap Jimin sambil membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dan berjalan masuk seenaknya. Tak memedulikan lagi izin apakah ia boleh masuk atau tidak. Ia mendapati sang pemilik kamar sedang tertidur- tidak, ia mendapati Yoongi sedang melamun menatap langit-langit kamar.

" Tch, Apa? Sopan sedikit Jimin, aku masih hyung mu." Yoongi membalas Jimin dengan malas. Ekspresi wajah Jimin yang tampak kesal perlahan melunak ketika Yoongi perlahan menatapnya.

" Hyung, kau oke? Kau belum keluar kamar sejak pagi. Kau harus makan hyung "

" Aku oke Jim. Aku diet, aku akan makan nanti. " Ucap Yoongi asal-asalan sambil kembali menatap langit-langit, bersiap untuk kembali kedalam lamunannya.

" Kau yakin kau oke? " Yoongi tak membalas hanya memberikan tatapan datar yang sarat dengan makna 'Ya aku oke, pergilah' _._

" Oke-oke aku pergi. " Ucap Jimin sambil mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah dan perlahan berjalan keluar kamar.

" Hyung " Ucapnya sembari berhenti dan kembali berbalik menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam. " Kau tahu? Aku ada disini jika kau ingin bercerita atau apapun. Bicaralah padaku, oke? " Jimin pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari kamar itu. 'Sial, apa aku sejelas itu?' Batin Yoongi. Setelah berada di luar, Jimin berhenti dan menatap sendu kearah kamar tersebut.

" Seandainya kau tahu hyung, seandainya kau tahu " Bisiknya perlahan kemudian berjalan dan benar benar meninggalkan kamar itu.

* * *

Semenjak Hobi dan Tae bersama, Min Yoongi berhenti bergerak. Ia kehilangan mataharinya, pusat kehidupannya. Ia masih bisa bercanda dan mengatakan Hoseok adalah sumber energinya seperti pada interview mereka, tapi baik dirinya, Hoseok atau member lainnya tau dengan jelas, siapa yang memiliki Jung Hoseok seutuhnya. Yoongi ingin mati _._ Berlebihan memang hanya karena patah hati ia jadi sepeti ini, tapi kehilangan seseorang yang telah kau perjuangkan begitu lama tentu akan membuatmu sakit kan?

Yoongi berusaha untuk biasa saja, untuk terus bertingkah normal atau setidaknya terlihat normal. Walau jelas-jelas ia sudah hancur. Terlalu hancur sampai mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bisa menata dirinya lagi. Terlalu hancur sampai-sampai satu persatu membernya mulai menanyakan keadaanya. Mereka khawatir dengan keadaan Yoongi yang semakin hari semakin menjauh dari mereka.

" Aku cuman kurang tidur. "

" Aku oke. "

" Demi Tuhan aku oke astaga, aku hanya butuh tidur itu saja. " Itu semua adalah segelintir kebohongan yang Yoongi berikan kepada member lainnya. Padahal dalam hati ia menjerit kesakitan. Memohon pada siapa saja untuk menghentikan rasa sakit itu.

Meskipun hancur, Yoongi masih berjuang untuk perasaaanya terhadap Hoseok. Tidak, ia bukanlah seorang teman yang berusaha menghancurkan hubungan temannya sendiri, ia hanyalah seorang yang menanti. Menanti Hoseok untuk sadar dan menerima Yoongi. Egois? ya. Jika itu menyangkut Hoseok maka Yoongi dengan senang hati dicap egois oleh siapapun, asalkan ia benar benar bisa memiliki Hoseok seutuhnya.

* * *

" Hyung! Yoongi hyung temani aku pergi dong. "

" Hah? Gakmau. Sana ajak yang lain saja. " Dari sekian banyak orang yang saat ini ingin Yoongi hindari, orang yang berada diurutan pertama dalam daftarnya adalah orang yang sedang memohon padanya.

" Ayolah hyung, kumohon. " Rajuk Hoseok sambil memperlihatkan _puppy face_ andalannya.

 _Sial, kenapa makin hari dia semakin lucu yatuhan._

" Hh- ya, ya oke. Sebentar aku ganti baju. " Balas Yoongi sambil berjalan kearah lemarinya.

" Yay! Hyung kutunggu di luar. " Ucap Hoseok sambil berlari keluar kamar. Ah Yoongi tak tahu, apakah ini semua kesialan atau keberuntungan yang menimpanya.

Hoseok membawa Yoongi ke berbagai macam toko, mengajaknya makan, berbicara tentang ini dan itu. Baru sejam waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama dan Yoongi sudah merasa nyawanya telah kembali setelah sekian lama berada pada keadaan antara ada dan tiada. Wow, Yoongi tak bohong kan ketika ia berkata bahwa Hoseok adalah sumber energinya?

" Hey hyung. "

" Hm? Apa? " Balas Yoongi sambil mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati tatapan Hoseok terfokuskan pada ponsel yang ada ditangannya.

" Menurutmu aku harus memberi apa pada Tae? Sebentar lagi hari jadi kami yang ke-77. Angkanya cantik dan karena kita punya tujuh member aku merasa harus merayakannya bersama kalian semua " _Shit._ Satu jam waktu yang dibutuhkan Yoongi untuk merasa hidup kembali dan 1 kalimat yang dibutuhkan Hoseok untuk melakukannya kembali. Kembali membunuh Yoongi.

" K-kenapa bertanya padaku? Kau tahu betul aku paling bodoh soal ini Hobi. " Ucap Yoongi sambil berusaha menjaga ketenangan suaranya, untuk tetap menjaga agar ia tidak menangis walau ia yakin air mata sudah berkumpul dan siap untuk jatuh kapan saja.

" Aku bertanya padamu karena aku yakin kaulah orang yang tepat untuk kutanyai Hyung. Entahlah, kalian sama sama dari Daegu, jadi mungkin kalian memiliki selera yang sama dalam hal ini dan juga aku terlalu malu untuk menanyakannya pada yang lain " Jawab Hoseok diiringi dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

" B-begitukah? Ah, oke sepertinya aku tadi melihat cincin yang mungkin Tae suka. Ayo kita kesana " Kata Yoongi sambil bangkit dan berjalan menuju toko yang ia maksud. Berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru sambil diam-diam menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir.

Jangan menangis Yoongi, kau kuat, kau kuat.

" Yeah! Terima kasih hyung! Aku tau memang keputusan tepat mengajakmu! Aku menyayangimu hyung! " Teriak Hoseok sambil berlari mengejar Yoongi.

Ia tersenyum miris. Manik hitamnya menampilkan kekosongan yang kentara sekali.

' Tapi tidak seperti bagaimana aku menyayangimu, sebagaimana aku mencintaimu. ' Batinnya sembari berusaha tersenyum melihat dongsaeng yang ia cintai.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

Halo:)  
Terima kasih kepada renungan dimalam hari yang sukses mengalirkan ide buat cerita ini!  
Mohon masukannya ya;)


End file.
